dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets
The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets is a Jetanie-Kuboian animated television series. It is the third cartoon based on The Sweet Treets franchise. Although Colourbox returned to producing the cartoon, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets was also co-produced by Kuboian cartoon studio Kubokartoonz. Despite the show being targeted at young children, the show took a much darker approach than the previous two shows based on the Treets, with more frightening scenes, religious references and even minor profanity. Differences from The Sweet Treets * As mentioned above, TNAOTST is significantly less tame than its predecessor. * Each episode now lasts between 16 and 19 minutes. * The human characters are seen wearing more wintery outfits, as the entire series appears to take place during the autumn/winter period. * King Rojo has significantly less of a role in TNAOTST, often relying on his new henchman, Stumpy, to execute his “evil” plans. * Several new characters, such as Anthem Rivers, have been introduced. Characters Main characters * The Treets * Louise Lockridge * Liane Lockridge * Nate Nicholson * Swoop * Marilyn Madison * Hugh Halls (New) * King Rojo * Stumpy (New) Recurring characters * Katie Dubious * Gunge (New) * Rusty (New) * Anthem Rivers (New) * Rod Fellow * Robyn Madison * Zedd Farrow * Tyh Farrow (New) * Martine Farrow (New) Episodes :Main article: List of The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets episodes Each episode of the first three series were aired on Saturdays, whilst episodes of Series 4 premiered on Tuesdays. Criticism The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets has received negative feedback due to the show’s darker approach. The use of profanity in praticular has been criticised. In response to the criticism, all episodes were reran in 1998, with the foul language edited out and some of the scenes which were considered frightening for younger viewers were scaled down. It should be noted, however, that both A3 Network and Nick Jr. Kuboia aired the episodes uncensored. The show was banned in Francophone parts of the Island of Sally, as religious content is not allowed in that area due to strong religious feuds. Legacy Due to the show's darker and more mature approach than the other cartoons in the franchise, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets has received a cult following. In early 2018, the show began to resurface on the internet after the show suddenly regained popularity, mainly in the LGBT community. International broadcast Jetania * Nick Jr. (1995-2005) * A3 Network (2003-present) Kuboia * Vision One (1995-2012) * Cola Kids (1999-2005) * Nick Jr. Kuboia (2000-2010) * Videnet (2016-present) Alexonia * ATS One (1996-2001) Argentina * Magic Kids (1996-2006) Australia * Nick Jr. (1998-2010) Belgium * Ketnet (1997-2010) Canada * YTV (1996-2010) Central and Eastern Europe * Cola Kids (1999-2005) * Jetix Play (2003-2011) * A3 Network (2015-present) Czech Republic * Supermax (1996-2004) * Minimax (2004-2010) Denmark * DR1 (1997-2005) El Kadsre * El TV Kadsre 1 (1995-1999) * Jetix Play (2006-2008) * ETVKK (2007-2009) France/Wallonia Episodes were censored. The French title of the show is Les nouvelles aventures des Sweet Treets. * TF1 (1996-2003) * France 5 (1999-2005) Germany * Super RTL (1995-2008) * Nick Jr. (2006-2009) Hungary * Jetix Play (2003-2010) Island of Sally * Playhouse Disney on Disney Channel (heavily censored; 2014-2017) Japan * Nickelodeon (1999-2009) * Kids Station (2012-2016) Latin America * ZAZ (1998-2002) * Nick Jr. (2001-2010) Mexico Episodes had the footage uncensored but the dialogue softened. The title was titled Las nuevas aventuras de Los Dulces Golosinas, and the dub was produced by Audiomaster 3000 in Mexico City, Mexico. * Canal 5 (1997-2000) Middle East The show's Arabic title is "المحبوبون: العرض الجديد", and the dub was produced by Venus Company in Syria. * Spacetoon (2002-present) Netherlands/Flanders * Kindernet (1995-2003) * Ketnet (1997-2006) * Nick Jr. (2003-2010) Philippines * RPN (1996-2000) * Jack TV (2005-2015) * Hero (2009-2016) * Yey! (2014-present) Poland * Minimax (1999-2003) * MiniMini (2002-2011) * Jetix Play (2003-2010) Portugal * Canal Panda (1997-2009, 2015-present) Puerto Chango * PCTO (1995-2004) * Cartoonito (2013-present) Romania * Jetix Play (2003-2011) Slovakia * Minimax (2003-2010) Spain * Super 3 (1996-2006) * Disney Channel (2003-2013) * Disney Junior (2008-2015) Sweden * SVT1 (1996-2008) Turkey * Jetix Play (2003-2010) United Kingdom Episodes premiered on BBC Two on Sunday nights at 7:40p.m. Reruns were then later shown on the channel on weekend nights until August 1997. The show was later picked up by Nick Jr. on October 1999, albeit with significant censorship. The show was aired on Nick Jr. (and eventually Nick Jr. 2 when it launched in April 2006) until April 2010. * BBC Two (1995-1997) * Nick Jr. (1999-2010) * Nick Jr. 2 (2006-2010) * A3 Network (2015-present) United States In the United States, episodes were cut down to 13 minutes and were doubled together. * Nick Jr. (1996-2003) * PBS Kids (1999-2005) YinYangia * Nick Jr. (2000-2003) Category:1995 Category:The Sweet Treets Category:Jetania Category:Kuboia Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Nick Jr. Category:Kantasy